Shousuke Haruna
Shousuke Haruna is the lead vocalist of both Velvet Vendetta and SOLDAT. The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome—not to mention fabulously wealthy thanks to his hard work and loving parents—he still manages to be relatively humble and prefers to live a quiet life outside the spotlight. Despite his need for solitude and privacy, especially after the controversy he stirred up by making his relationship with Eiri Hantaro public, he's still a popular musician with a legion of loyal fans. Even with Velvet Vendetta started, he still swears allegiance to his original band, and still performs with them. He has no intention of letting go of SOLDAT. Basic Stats Full Name: HARUNA Shousuke (春名翔輔) Aliases and Nicknames: Shade stage name, Shou/Sho, Runa, Ailé, Ai-chan, Bloona, Virgin Slayer, Magnum Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese and Swiss-French (Eurasian) Age: 24 (GDR), 26 (GDR II), 29 (usual RP age) Birthdate: 01 November Water Blood Type: AB Hometown: Zürich, Switzerland Languages: German, Japanese, French, UK English Occupation: Vocalist for Japanese industrial rock band Soldat and his side project Velvet Vendetta. Formerly a high school language arts teacher at an international school in Zürich. Part-time model thanks to his popularity, and often pitches products for big companies—he's often seen on Shiseido billboards. Appearance HEIGHT: 6'5"/195cm WEIGHT: 180-210lb/82-95kg, depending on how much he works out. Body: A swimmer's body: long, lean, and toned, with good shoulders, and a slim waist and hips, with long, graceful limbs. Has a very intimidating air about his person, though a lot of it is admittedly due to his extreme height. Hair: Jet black hair, not dyed. Has a silky texture to it and a healthy sheen. More smooth than soft. Usually keeps it medium-length and has been known to grow it out quite long; on average, it sits at his shoulders. He usually looks a little less clean-cut and more edgy in the hairstyle department, despite his elegant look otherwise, thanks to multiple photoshoots and videos. Eyes: Very intense, deep charcoal. They appear black mostly, unless in the light, then one can see the gray. He uses them to communicate more than he speaks. Skin: Light in color and smooth, with a definite Asian tint. His European genes contribute to his lightness and he burns easily in the sun. He takes good care of his skin, leaving it without blemish; he doesn't have many scars either, from a relatively eventless childhood (having been rather delicate and indoorsy as a child). There's a spatter of pale freckles on his cheeks and nose; they get more noticeably dark in the sun. Voice: Deep baritone. Very smooth and seductive, and quiet/calm when he speaks, though in a way that still manages to hold a lot of power (probably because it is so deep). A lot louder and powerful when he sings; he has very good control over his vocals. Tends to speak slowly and draw out his words in every language he speaks. His German is Standard but he also knows the Swiss German dialect because of where he was raised, and his English is of the proper British variety, though being his last learned language, it's still tinted with a soft German lilt. Clothing: Tends to dress in blacks and dark grays. Very somber, but also what accentuates his features the best. Expensive, expensive, expensive. Usually opts for casual suit outfits, or even full-on three-piece suits when he teaches. When going more casual, he stays expensive, but can dress down to stylish jeans and elaborate tops paired with vests or jackets. No matter what, he looks rather chic and model-like. Because of his height he often buys custom-made. He likes Italian and Japanese clothiers. Tends to wear casual-dressy Italian designer shoes or boots, and never sneakers unless they're stylish and worth a ton of money. Size: 14 US. Has a lip piercing on the right side, as well as two piercings on his right ear, and three on the left one. He usually wears jewelry, most notably a good collection of rings on his fingers, very simple steel/titanium or dark stones, usually bands or simply designed. Wears a platinum Rolex and has a Colibri lighter on him at all times. He's nearly always wearing a pair of designer sunglasses, thanks to his migraines. Additional: Has long, graceful fingers, and well-kept nails, sometimes more on the long side but never very. They're often called pianist hands, which is fitting because it's the one instrument he plays. He usually wears makeup for shows and photoshoots, but otherwise he stands on his natural beauty (and maybe a little SPF-containing concealer). Personality On the outside, he is an intimidating man of few words, with a calmness to him that tends to make others uneasy. When he suffers from one of his usual migraines, his calm demeanor can crack a bit, revealing a rather irritable and hot-tempered man. Otherwise, as calm as a lake. He's rather straightforward, saying only what he means and that includes his thoughts, however brutally honest they may be. He has no issues smiling, but when he does, it's usually a rather enigmatic smirk—its meaning is always rather uncertain, no matter the situation. He knows most people think he's an asshole, especially those who don't know him at all, but he does what he believes is just. When it comes to leading others—this often applies to his teaching—he demands absolute obedience. He would never stand for being second-best, and so, is one of the most irritating perfectionists ever. If he doesn't like how something's done, he'll tell the person to do it over and over until he's satisfied. No questions or objections, or you're subject to his quiet wrath. However, on closer inspection, he enjoys laughing and is rather affectionate with those he loves. The people who know him very closely can all agree he's a rather dorky sort of person who happens to be well-hidden by a charming exterior. He can be clumsy sometimes, often hurting himself thanks to tripping over his long legs. He enjoys a good dark joke here and there and his humor can be best classed as acidic. He makes stupid jokes at some times, and bitingly witty jokes at other times. He can be a little melancholy when he feels strongly about something or someone, but he does his best to hide the feelings, which sometimes turns into mild passive-aggressiveness. He loves with all his heart though, and can be extremely vulnerable when he's in love. Mostly though, he tends to hold his emotions in, however, only letting them out when he sings or when he's with people he trusts. He turns into a different person on stage, extremely passionate and even frightening in his intensity. At the core, he prefers to keep to himself and enjoys learning, oftentimes reading and doing research on subjects that interest him rather than watching films or partying with the rest of his band. Even though he did well in school, it was mostly due to harsh self-discipline; in reality, he doesn't enjoy most institutional education (despite his avid interest and degree in teaching), and prefers to learn in other ways that suit him more. He really enjoys food and eats so much that it's a wonder he's so lean. He also likes to cook, but he's not so great at baking. He ideally sleeps an average of twelve hours a night and hates being awake before noon, though he's usually forced out of bed in some way before then thanks to his demanding schedule. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Languages/linguistics, singing, playing piano, cooking, meditation, swimming, drawing, sleeping, Japanese bondage. Color: Black, white, gray. Food and Drink: Noodles, fish, rice, coffee, white chocolate, vodka. Fragrance: Azzaro Chrome, Davidoff Echo. Cigarette: Davidoff. Music: David Bowie, Buck-Tick, Max Richter, Bauhaus, Peter Murphy, Sisters of Mercy, The Mission, London After Midnight, New Order, Industrial, 80s, Darkwave, Goth Rock, Classical, Piano. Clothing: Prada, D&G, Burberry, Emporio Armani, Chanel, Chrome Hearts, Vivienne Westwood... Anything luxury. Anything that catches his fancy. Underwear: Asian-style short-leg boxer briefs—essentially boy shorts. Slut. Animal: Tiger, Snake, Dog (Borzoi). Season: Spring or Winter. Place: His parents' house near Zürich. Book: Crime, mystery, horror, Stephen King. Movie: Mystery, suspense, thrillers, anything intelligent but not pretentious. Subject: Sociolinguistics, criminal psychology. Sport: Aussie rules football, rugby. Lucky Number: 4 Sexual: As long as he's dominant. He doesn't really say what his orientation is, though considering he's married to a man.... He's been with numerous women in the past, but he finds them rather boring. Specifically sexually, he does enjoy his partner riding top—gives him something to admire. =u=; Other Likes: Honesty, loyalty, deep conversation, spending time with his parents and people he loves, manicures, getting massages, having his hair touched, taking care of Eiri and spoiling him rotten. Dislikes: Stupidity, dishonesty, fake people, migraines. Fears: Flying, heights, spiders, heart problems. Disgusts: Unhealthy food, obesity, body hair, beer, dirty homes, oily skin, overdone and fake tans. Traits Handedness: Left. MBTI Personality: INTJ IQ: 132 Wechsler. Extremely mentally capable. Political Views: Apathetic Religion: Buddhist Background Haruna's childhood was a relatively good one. Very privileged and an only child (or so he thought), his parents only got into one major fight when he was about six years old—which resulted in a very messy affair, and one that produced an unknown half-brother—but other than that, it was smooth sailing for them. With good jobs, his parents bought a beautiful mountain house and raised him there, though it meant he didn't have very many friends thanks to being so far away from everyone else. They traveled a lot, so instead of friends, he found a love of learning about new things and places that never quite died. He took piano lessons with a private instructor (who was also his first crush, and a man to boot), finding a natural talent for it, but not so much with other instruments. It also seemed that singing came naturally to him, though he never took any lessons. As a teenager, Haruna was quite well-behaved. He never acted out too harshly, and applied himself at school. He was still mostly quiet, but always liked, except by his white cousins, who tended to pick on him; they once pretended to throw him from the mountainside, citing his mother's nickname for him (Ailé, which means winged), and virtually created his fear of flying and heights. When he got to high school age, his father was forced to take a job in Tokyo for work, and so the family picked up and moved to Japan. Haruna was finally immersed in a bigger school setting, enrolling in an elite academy, where he met Masaki Yamato. The two became fast friends and shared musical interests, and after a few years, they started playing music together—Masaki on guitar, and Haruna on keyboards. They weren't so bad, it turned out, and began playing small gigs under their given names while they took exams. In their first year of university, Haruna and Masaki met Kentaro Takahashi, who offered to play drums for them. He in turn recruited his high schooler brother Maru to play bass. Their unofficial name at this point was Soru (反る - to bend or warp, and also a minor play on the English word soar, which is the meaning of part of Haruna's given name, Shou.) Soru got their lucky break in their third year of uni, when someone from the Monochrome Sky record label discovered them and offered them a contract. They accepted, and though they finished their studies while doing shows, the band now called SOLDAT (Soldier in German and French as well as a simultaneous build off Soru, rendered as Sorudatto/Sorudaa ソルダット or ソルダー in Japanese; Haruna himself uses the German pronunciation). They took on Nena as keyboardist so Haruna could spend all his effort on vocals and become the effective frontman the label wanted him to be. Since then, Soldat evolved into one of the most popular—and even feared—groups in Japan. When newcomers Liquid Pistol, with their guitarist Eiri Hantaro, came onto the scene, a short-lived but hot-burning rivalry sparked, and it was here that Haruna's life came to bloody crossroads. His furious hate for the cocky guitarist melted away into an equally aggressive passion that hasn't died down. Even when he went back to Zürich and taught at an international school for a time, to get away from the Japanese music scene, there was no getting away from Eiri. The two have since married (though it isn't legal in their home country) and started their own group, Velvet Vendetta. They argue every single day. And they're happy. Relationships Lovers *Eiri Haruna: spouse. They started out bitter rivals and somehow ended up together, thanks to Eiri's antagonistic antics both setting Haruna off and intriguing him through and through. He isn't entirely sure how his love for Eiri blossomed from all the fighting, but he can't escape it. Despite a rocky beginning, they've since married. Haruna makes it clear he would die for Eiri—he genuinely loves him and is very possessive when it comes to the guitarist of his previous rival band (and now his partner in music). Friends *Masaki Yamato: best friend. The guitarist of Soldat, and his best friend since high school. The two share a quietly respectful relationship, and it's not certain, but some rather enthusiastic fans would speculate that Haruna lost his virginity to Masaki. They don't share that sort of relationship, but they do love each other a lot, much like brothers. *Maru Takahashi: friend. The bubbly Soldat bassist is much like a kid brother to Haruna, as much as he pretends to be irritated by him. *Mikki Jung: friend. Mikki is someone Haruna has come to rely on for both good conversation and good laughs. *Larz Baudendistel: friend. Haruna, along with Mikki, can speak Larz's language, and naturally, they've gotten along from there. Larz is a welcome "man" friend for Haruna. Enemies *Nena: keyboardist for Soldat. They used to have a fairly close relationship but it was killed when Haruna and Eiri met and the tension between them was terrible. Now the two rather dislike each other. They're slowly patching up their relationship to the point where they can at least work on music together again, but it's still awkward. *Lise: childhood friend. No longer friends after she found out Haruna was marrying Eiri—she didn't like the idea of her precious future husband marrying another man over her. The two had a marriage pact to marry each other if they were still single by 30. Family *Kojiro Haruna: father. An international businessman, enthusiastic about everything he does. *Hélène LeBrun: mother. A French neurosurgeon. Very loving. Haruna is definitely a mama's boy. *Arisa Chiba: cousin. A lesbian yaoi mangaka, of all things, who idolizes her older cousin. The two are so close they might as well be brother and sister. They get along very well and love each other a lot. *Eiri Haruna: half-brother. They found out about their strange and too-close relation pretty late, but it hasn't really changed much. Housing *A large seaside mansion with a garden park out front. It was remodeled completely when Haruna bought it, styled in a fusion of traditional Japanese aesthetics and modern practicality. The living room is open and vast, and the kitchen quite big, made with everything Haruna could possibly want. There is a left wing and a right wing branching off from the central living room area. On the bottom floors, the wings are for multipurpose rooms (library, office, game room, dining room, and so on). On the top floors, the left wing is for Ayu and Aoi, and the right wing is for Haruna and Eiri. *His Roppongi apartment: Haruna lived in this modern, expensive apartment on the 17th floor of a high rise apartment building for a great deal of years. He still does, but now he rents it out. *Parents' house outside Zürich: Haruna's childhood bedroom is still intact. It's a massive, nice house at the top of a winding hill, surrounded by trees and with a beautiful view of the valley below. Additional Info and Trivia *He learned German and Japanese at once, then French later as a child because his mother insisted, and English when he was a young teenager. He's currently trying to learn Russian. *Suffers from constant migraines and takes prescription medication for them. He also has had a weak heart since childhood but it got better when he grew up; he avoided having to have open-heart surgery. He suffered from anemia and fainting spells a lot when he was a boy. *Used to smoke heavily but stopped when it aggravated his heart conditions. He still has a smoke every now and then during social outings. *He drinks occasionally but doesn't get drunk easily. Prefers vodka, champagne, and wine to things like beer (rarely drinks it). *Likes cats and dogs and used to have a lot of them, but he doesn't keep them anymore because of his busy lifestyle. He hopes to have a borzoi soon, though. *He has panic attacks if he has to fly. He's gotten a little better over the years, but he prefers alternative transport if he can manage it. *He's quite scared of spiders and has Eiri take care of them for him, because he'll leave the room if he sees one. *He's very self-conscious about his freckles and likes to put concealer on them. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Major Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Scorpio Category:Eurasian Category:Sono's Characters Category:European Category:Asian Category:Seme